Truly Charmed
by PruedenceKimberly
Summary: This is my take on season 6. I own nothing with the exception of the new characters and of course their powers.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**AN: I know that I published this story before and then took it down; but I hated the writing and it needed much much editing. I will re-publish the chapters that I had posted before over the next few days; whether I continue or not is up to you guys. The more reviews I get, the more encouraged I am. **

* * *

**This takes place at the end of Morality Bites.**

* * *

After Leo left, Piper noticed that Prue was standing and staring off into nothing at the window. She slowly approached her and put her hand on Prue's back, startling her and making her jump.

"Oh, Piper it's you"

"Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to scare you, are you ok?"

Prue was struggling internally between telling Piper and just lying about it, but Piper solved the problem for her.

"You do know that I will be able to tell if you're lying, right?"

"Can you please get Phoebe? I think we need to talk."

"Sure PHEEEEEBS" Piper yelled making Prue jump and glare at her, to which Piper gave a cheeky smile.

Phoebe came into the living room and looked at her sisters "what's wrong you guys?" she asked.

Prue sighed and motioned for them to sit down. She started playing with her fingers nervously as she sat between them on the couch.

Piper finally decided to break the silence "come on Prue you're scaring us, what's going on?"

"Whatever it is sweetie I know we'll work it out" Phoebe said, as she rubbed circles on Prue's back.

Prue looked up from staring at her hands and they realized that she had tears in her eyes "I'm pregnant"

Prue looked at her sisters carefully to see their reactions, Piper was looking at her as if she had two heads and Phoebe's mouth was as wide as the Grand Canyon.

"Guys please say something" she said through her tears.

"How?" was all Phoebe could master.

"After we switched back our powers- after saving Daisy from that darklighter- I went to see Andy because I knew I wouldn't be able to see him again for a long time and I wanted to say goodbye…." She trailed off as she stared at her shoes.

"And?" a still shocked Piper asked.

Both Prue and Phoebe gave her this look of 'you know and'

"Piper she said she's pregnant, I think the 'and' part is pretty obvious" Phoebe said incredulously.

They looked up at the sound of Prue's sobs, Piper took her into her arms and Prue rested her head on Piper's shoulder while Phoebe rubbed circles on her back and held her hand.

"When did you find out?" Piper gently asked.

"Remember when Abraxas unvanquished Nicholas the warlock?"

Both sisters nodded.

"How can we forget? He nearly killed you!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Well they ran tests at the hospital and the doctor told me right before I got home, which is why I felt so horrible"

"Oh my God, sweetie I'm so sorry; why didn't you say anything?" Phoebe said.

"I think I wasn't ready to admit it to myself yet, not to mention that I wasn't sure if I was gonna keep the baby"

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, as she raised an eyebrow.

Prue sat up straight and looked at her sisters' faces to find that both of them had the same anticipating look on their faces, "come on you guys, you know what kind of life we lead….I didn't know if I could bring a child into a world where he/she is being constantly attacked, and don't tell me we'll be able to protect is since what happened to its daddy is proof that things can get out of hand sometime" Prue practically screamed the answer through her tears.

"Ok, I get that you are frustrated with the situation, and your fear is completely rational and justified, but sweetie Andy took us by surprise so we weren't prepared but with a baby in the house I think we'll always be on alert" Piper said.

"Yea and if any demon tries to go for it they have to get through me first" Phoebe said in her famous 'baby voice' causing Prue to laugh.

"Look Prue, I promise you no one will lay a finger on your baby" Piper said.

Prue smiled down at her stomach and said "Thanks you guys"

They both hugged her tight.

"You are gonna be so cute…yes you are…oooooooh yes you are" Phoebe said in her 'baby voice' to Prue's flat stomach causing both of her sisters to erupt in giggles.


	2. Chapter 1

**This takes place at the beginning season 6, some of the story lines will follow the original ones from the show and some won't. I don't own anything with the exception of any new characters.**

**Prue gave birth somewhere in season two and died at the end of season 3, making Piper and Phoebe instant parents.**

**Leo did become an elder but when Piper went up to him and asked him to come down he agreed, so the elders made a compromise; that Leo stays an elder but at the same time stays with his family, since two babies who are constantly under attack require more than just a whitelighter's protection.**

**Chris did come at the end of season 6, but he isn't a whitelighter; he's part witch, and part something else that he won't tell the sisters.**

* * *

Piper sat in the sun room with Wyatt in his play pen. She smiled as she looked at the photo album currently in her lap, gently caressing one of the pictures that had Prue hugging both her and Phoebe close when they were younger. She started remembering the games they played as kids; how protective Prue was of her and Phoebe after they became the Charmed Ones; how many times she nearly died protecting one of them; how hard Andy's death hit her; the day she gave birth; how much she wanted her to meet Wyatt and get to know her own daughter; and last but not least, that dreadful moment when they lay her in a coffin and buried her.

She was startled out of her thoughts by Wyatt's sudden screams, she looked up and immediately assumed her fighting mode, but when she saw that Wyatt hadn't raised his shield and no demon attacked she was confused. She slowly went over to Wyatt's playpen and picked him up "its ok sweetie, mommy's here" she soothed.

Before she could say another word, she felt herself being orbed away. When she rematerialized, she found herself in the underworld with 3 demons standing with their backs to her. She cursed under her breath; and looked at Wyatt who seemed completely unfazed by his surroundings. She moved to take cover behind a large rock nearby, when she accidently kicked a smaller rock. She froze in her place when the demons rounded on her.

"Uh-oh" she said, "Wyatt sweetie, now would be a really good time to orb us back home" she pleaded with her son, not wanting to fight three demons with him in her arms; but Wyatt completely ignored her and just stared back at the demons; who oddly enough seemed more surprised to see her than she was for being there.

One of the demons got over the initial shock, smirked as he conjured up a fireball "that outta teach you not to try to escape again"he taunted as he released the fireball towards Piper and Wyatt. Wyatt raised his shield, just as a woman's scream echoed through the cave. The fireball bounced off the shield, hit the demon in the chest, vanquishing him immediately and allowing Piper to finally find the source of the scream. Her eyes widened in shock and horror when she saw who it was.

There, sitting with her hands shackled over her head, bloody and bruised was none other than…"Prue".

* * *

The beach was as busy as it should be; surfers exiting the water, kids running around with their beach balls and buckets, sand castles being belt left and right, and adults getting their weekly tan. In one corner there was a gathering of people as Phoebe gave her radio interview.

People were laughing at something Phoebe said, and she was laughing along with them. Suddenly a small voice caught their attention, "Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Phoebe". The radio host, along with the rest of the crowd, turned to see a 3 year old raven haired, blue eyed girl run towards them, but what surprised him the most was the smile on Phoebe's face. She got up from her chair and picked up her little niece, "Hey there baby girl".

"Aunt Phoebe?" the radio host wondered.

Phoebe laughed good heartedly and answered, "yeah, I'm an aunt to a beautiful niece and a beautiful nephew, say hi to them Andie"

"Hi" said little Andie as she rested her head on Phoebe's shoulder.

"You wanna explain that to your fans" said the radio host, his eyes still rested on the little girl.

"Well, my older sister Piper has a son, Wyatt. And Andrea here belonged to my eldest sister Prue" Phoebe said with a look of longing in her eyes as she said Prue's name.

"Belonged?" wondered the radio host.

"Yeah, she passed away 2 years ago" Phoebe said, smiling at Andie and got some of her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, I'm sure she would have been proud of you" the radio host said sincerely.

"I sure hope so, I mean she raised me and my sister after our mother died and she always used to push me to do what is best; that even after her death she became the voice in my head encouraging me to do better" she reminisced, as she tried hard to hold back the tears.

"She sounds like a great woman" the radio host said as he played with Andrea.

"She really was" Phoebe said.

* * *

Piper stared gob-smacked at Prue. She couldn't believe her eyes, and the fact that the demons seemed more surprised by Wyatt's shield bought her some time. However Prue's reaction added wonder to amazement.

"NO! Please don't hurt them, I'm begging you" she tearfully screamed at the demons, "I'll do as you ask and I promise I won't try to escape again, but please" her voice cracking at the end.

Piper stared at her sister; the one who had terrorized the underworld so much that the Source had to send his personal assassin to take her out, beg the demons not to hurt her and Wyatt. She was obviously in bad shape; and Piper's temper was flaring at the situation. She wanted nothing more than to just run to her sister, but she couldn't blow them up as fast as she could, since Wyatt was currently keeping one of her hands busy, not to mention the fact that he still had his shield up.

One of the demons came out of the shock "leave us here, don't come after us, and I will spare the life of your son"

Piper looked at him incredulously, "you actually think I will get out of here without her? Or that I will let you live?! Give me my sister and I just make it quick"

The demon sniggered and opened his palm, but before he could do anything else, Piper blasted him. She then turned around to do the same with the other one and found him holding a dagger to Prue's neck.

"Blow me up and this athame flies into her neck!" he taunted.

Piper glared at him with hate and venom in her eyes, when suddenly Prue disappeared in a shower of orbs.

Seconds later Prue rematerialized on the ground next to Piper's feet, "God job buddy" Piper said to her son as she knelt down to hold her sister in her arms, she was bleeding from more places than Piper could count and delirious.

The demon started to shimmer away, only to be blasted against the wall mid-shimmer; he looked in horror and shock at Wyatt, who had his hand up, and his shield down.

"What the…" he started to wonder, only for Piper to blast him mid-sentence.

Prue was no unconscious in Piper's arm, "Prue, please hold on. Sweetie; can you please orb us home to daddy?" She gently told Wyatt between tears.

* * *

Leo walked into the attic and found Chris with his head buried in the book, "Hey Chris" he greeted, making Chris jump.

"Leo, I didn't hear you orb in" Chris said, burying his face in the book again.

"I orbed to the sun room, then came up here when I found it empty, do you know where Piper is?"

Chris looked up at him with confusion written all over his face, "empty? Piper was downstairs playing with Wyatt"

Leo opened his mouth to say something; when a scream from the first floor tore through the house, "LEO"

They both bolted from the attic and ran down the stairs two at a time, stumbling over their own feet, as they tried to get to the sunroom.

Leo was the first to arrive, and he froze in his steps abruptly; causing Chris to nearly collide with him.

"What…"Leo started to say but was interrupted by Piper practically screaming "HEAL now, QUESTIONS later"

Leo was on his knees in seconds healing her, and Chris ran to her and took Wyatt back to his playpen. Leo couldn't understand how any of this could be happening; his Elder senses told him that this in fact was Prue, the real one and not some imposter. But how could she be alive? He tried to heal her repeatedly, and was unable. She was dead in his arms and he was forced to tell Piper and Phoebe, that their sister- and mother- was gone.

"What's taking so long?" Piper's frantic voice snapped Leo out of his thoughts.

"She's badly injured Piper" he explained, without even sparing a glance away from Prue.

The warm healing light started to fade away till it finally stopped. Both Piper and Leo had their eyes fixed on Prue, completely oblivious to the look of pure pain and agony on Chris's face. Her eyes started to flutter, "Prue" Piper gently called, stroking her cheek, and Prue only moaned in response.

"Come on sweetie, its OK, you're safe. Come on, open your eyes, please" Piper gently begged.

"Piper" Prue's voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes sweetie it's me. Come on open your eyes" Piper said as she pushed Prue's hair away from her face.

Prue's eyes fluttered a few more times before they finally opened.

Piper smiled faintly at the sister she missed more than anything in the world, "hey sweetie", Prue smiled up at her sister before suddenly jolting up from Piper's arms, and backed away from them till her back hit the couch. If they thought that this was strange; what she said next was even stranger.

"OH no, what have you done? You have to take me back, please Piper I'm begging you" Prue pleaded frantically.

"Prue, calm down. What do you mean take you back? There's no way in hell that'll happen"

"Piper, please. If you love your son, if you love Andie, if you love me, you have to take me back" Prue begged through tears, as she stared into the faces of her sister and brother in law, completely oblivious to Chris's existence, let alone the look on his face.

"Prue, what…" Piper started saying only to be interrupted by Prue's sobs, "Piper please they have no powers and I can't put you all in danger; I can't bare it if something happened to one of you" she chocked.

"Who has no powers?" Leo spoke for the first time.

"Your son and Andie" Prue sobbed.

Piper stared at her sister as if she had just grown another head, "Prue what are you talking about, no powers?! My son and your daughter are two of the most powerful magical creatures to ever live, they are both prophecies and insanely powerful".

"Really?" Prue asked, hope filling her heart. Her attention was switched to Leo when he started talking.

"Prue, your daughter is the first born of the first born Charmed one, she's called the Angel of the Moon. Aside from your powers of telekinesis, she has control over the elements and light. And Wyatt, that's our son, he's the first male born in the Halliwell line, his mother is a charmed one and his father is a whitelighter; he's twice blessed. Prue, both our kids are insanely powerful and perfectly capable of protecting themselves" Leo soothingly explained to his sister in law.

Prue looked at him, eyes filled with hope "so they're not powerless?" she asked.

"No sweetie, they are anything but" Piper said as she approached her sister, "yes we try to keep them out of harm's way, but if they get attacked alone, they know how to defend themselves. Your daughter saved my life last week" Piper said, kneeling down. She looked at her sister then moved to hug her, and to her delight and relief she found Prue not only returning it, but holding her tight and crying. Crying for all the pain that she went through throughout these years, crying for all that she has missed in her sister's lives, and finally for the daughter she left behind and forced to grow up without the love of her mother.

Piper sat there holding Prue, crying quietly into her shoulder, while making shushing sounds and rubbing comforting circles on her back. Leo joined in and held both women close.

The three of them sat there, completely forgetting that Chris was there, with a look of pure agony, longing and venom in his eyes.

After a few moments, the small group broke the hug, Piper wiped Prue's tears gently with her thumb "I've missed you so much, Prue"

"I've missed you too honey" Prue gently said, before she yelped from surprise as blue and white orbs materialized in her lap to reveal Wyatt, who smiled up at his Aunt.

"I'm assuming this is Wyatt." Prue genuinely smiled at him and kissed his head, while Piper couldn't be happier.

"I hate to break this moment, but can someone please explain what the hell is going on?" Chris yelled, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Well, I was sitting here looking at some photos in the album, when Wyatt started crying. I looked up expecting to see a demon, but there was nothing, and his shield wasn't even up. I thought that he might need a change or something, so I went to him. No sooner than he settled in my arms he orbed me to the underworld, where I found Prue, surrounded by 3 demons." Piper started, "One of them threw a fireball at us, but it bounced off Wyatt's shield and him, I blasted one and the other held an athame to Prue's neck; but Wyatt orbed her to us in the shield; and then I blasted him too. Prue was unconscious by then so I had Wyatt orb me back here so I can call for you; didn't know you were in the attic." Piper said with a hint of pride at what her son did.

Prue looked gratefully at her nephew and kissed his forehead "so I have you to thank for saving my life", Wyatt looked up at her and giggled. She looked up at her sister and Leo and realized that they were waiting for her to explain some things.

She sighed "I don't know much, when Shax attacked Dr. Griffith, I ran in front of him. Next thing I know, I woke up in a cave in the underworld with some demon telling me, that my sisters think I'm dead and won't be looking for me, and that he finally defeated me" she was fighting back tears at this point, "For a while he didn't do anything, just left me in the cage to go mad. Then it started getting worse. Low level demons would play games with knives on my skin, throw low volt balls at me that won't kill me but will still hurt and so on"

The sound of a vase behind them shattering, startled everyone making both Chris and Leo immediately go into fighting mode, and Prue to stare around her in panic.

"It's not a demon you guys; it's me" hissed Piper, "Leo, go up there to the freaking elders and ask them how the HELL could this happen? How could they not know that Prue's spirit wasn't there, and how did Wyatt know where she was. Chris…" she trailed off as she realized something, and her eyes narrowed dangerously at Chris. "YOU!"

Chris was shocked at the amount of anger Piper put in his name. "You came here from the future and not once did you think about mentioning to us that Prue was alive and being tortured in the underworld. You sent us after countless demons, but not once did you think that we needed to save our sister?" Piper was yelling by the end of her speech, needless to say her temper was well beyond flaring at the moment.

"Piper I swear I didn't know. You guys never told Wyatt this story, so I never knew. You told Wyatt and the rest of the kids that you guys got Prue back and we all just assumed it was the elders! You kept the story out of the history books too so Andie doesn't find out" Chris frantically defended himself.

How could Piper think that he would know something like this and not tell them. How cruel does she think he is?

"It makes sense." Leo said to stop Piper from blowing Chris up.

"Ok Leo, go now! And Chris, go get Paige and Phoebe and explain the situation" Piper ordered in her no room for nonsense tone.

Leo orbed and Chris teleported out.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 2

Paige was at her temp job at the factory, when she heard her name being called. She looked up in the direction of the voice, and saw Chris frantically waving his hands from behind the door of the janitor's closet. She excused herself and went to see him.

"Please don't tell me that you want us to vanquish a demon in the middle of the day" Paige pouted.

"No, no don't worry about that, it's something else"

Paige was about to blurt out a sarcastic comment when she noticed the look of pure agony on Chris's face, which was surprising considering the fact that he always kept his face emotionless, as much as possible anyways.

"Chris, what's wrong? Did something happen to Piper, Phoebe,….." Paige's panic rant was cut short by Chris's hand.

"They're all fine, don't worry. It's about Prue" Chris's voice was barely over a whisper.

Paige's eyes widened. "How could it possibly have anything to do with Prue? She's been dead for 2 years now."

* * *

Phoebe was sitting in a beach chair, reading one of her books, glancing at Andie every few minutes to make sure that her niece is doing well, and waving at her from time to time. She couldn't help but reflect on Prue. How much she misses her older sister, how much she would have loved to have her eldest sister tell her how proud she is of her, and how proud she is of Andie and how that little girl is turning out. Suddenly she was swarmed with this strong feeling of intimidation, she was surprised that even though Prue was dead, that she was still THAT intimidating, even in memory. She tried to shake the feeling, but to her surprise found that it was getting stronger. A hand was placed on her shoulder, jolting her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see her boss, Jason Dean.

"Jason" she barely managed to say, since she was overwhelmed with emotions, which she still couldn't explain.

"Hey Phoebe, can we talk?" Jason said, as he flashed her that smile that always makes her go weak in the knees. 'Good thing I'm already sitting down' she couldn't help but think.

Jason stayed quiet for a while trying to compose his thoughts, and the longer he stayed silent, the stronger her emotions got.

"Look that night when you received your award was, um….well great" Jason stammered and blushed, causing Phoebe's cheeks to feel as if on fire. "Yea it was" she said, blushing.

Then suddenly she was overwhelmed by this feeling of sadness, but before she could ponder the thought any further, she felt someone tugging on her skirt. She looked down to meet the big beautiful blue orbs of her niece, "Aunt Phoebe, I wanna go home" Andie said in a very sad voice, and Phoebe could feel herself close to tears, also for unknown reason. She bent down and picked up her niece, then turned around to apologize to Jason, and ask him for a rain check on that conversation, when she was flooded with a feeling of disappointment, then another of anger, and then another and then another and then another. She felt her head spin.

"PHOEBE" Jason yelled her name, jolting her out of her trance. And the feeling of worry that came from him made her realize what is happening.

"Jason, I do want to talk about this, but I REALLY need to get home now. Andie is a bit tired and it's time for her nap" she hastily said, before giving him a quick kiss on his cheek and leaving, with her niece securely placed on her hip.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, my eldest SISTER, a CHARMED ONE, has been held captive by some demon in the underworld for the past 2 years" Paige basically yelled, her anger and fury escalating to dangerous levels.

All that Chris could do was nod in agreement.

"But…." Paige started to say but then cut herself off, "You know what, I'll save all the questions for the family meeting, is there any plan right now?"

"Yeah, we need you to go get Phoebe and meet Piper at the house, and I'll go down to the underworld and see what I can find out"

* * *

Piper was pacing in the foyer as she waited for Prue to finish her shower. She glanced at Wyatt, and found him playing happily in his playpen. She looked up at the familiar jingling of orbs that materialized into her husband.

"I swear to God Leo, if those freaking elders did NOT give you a proper answer I am going to make Wyatt orb me up there right after I find a way to vanquish them for real" Piper was practically screeching, causing Leo to wince at her tone. He opened his mouth to answer, when the front door flew open and Phoebe came in carrying a sleeping Andie in her arms. Leo took Andie as an excuse to get away from Piper at the moment.

"Why don't I take Andie upstairs to her room while you two talk?" Leo cheekily asked, taking Andie from Pheobe's arms and bolting up the stairs.

Piper turned around and was about to talk when Phoebe started ranting, "Remember a year ago the empath that we met and he ended up infecting Prue? Well I think I am one now. How cool is that? I mean, I think it may be some advancement of my premonition powers, or just a new power, I'm not sure. I need to talk to Leo about that and…" Phoebe was happily explaining to Piper. Piper had tried to interrupt her a few times but failed miserably. However Phoebe's ranting was cut short when she suddenly doubled over in pain.

Phoebe was focused on the amount of pain she's feeling that she didn't notice that, even though two sisters ran to her aid, one of them was Prue.

"OH MY GOD" Phoebe was on her knees and in tears, and shaking. Piper lifted her gaze and looked at Prue; which was when she put two and two together.

"Prue go back inside the bathroom, and shut the door", Piper ordered. Prue looked quizzically at her; but got up and walked back into the bathroom nonetheless; but didn't close the door all the way through.

Phoebe's head snapped up when she heard what Piper had said 'Prue' she slowly turned her head towards the bathroom, and couldn't believe her own eyes. There standing in the door way of the bathroom, dressed in a black shirt and jeans, concern itching in every detail of her face and jumping out of her eyes, the very same blue eyes that she thought would never look at her again, was her sister Prue.

"Prue" Phoebe's voice was barely a whisper, as her tears continued to flow down her face but for a very different reason than minutes before. She moved to go hug her sister, when she felt Piper hold her back. She turned around and looked at Piper with murder in her eyes " you're an empath Phoebe, the reason why you doubled over was because you felt what Prue was feeling, so you're staying away from each other till we figure out a way to keep you out of our emotions" Piper firmly said.

Phoebe was about to argue; when she noted that her proximity to Piper was causing her to overflow with emotions as well; but they had been clouded by Prue's presence. She turned around and looked at Prue with longing her eyes, "It's OK Pheebs, they'll be plenty of time for that later" Prue said soothingly from the bathroom although she couldn't keep the longing out of her voice or her eyes.

They all looked up at the sound of footsteps hurrying down the stairs. "Is everything alright?" a very worried and panicked Leo asked.

"Oh nothing, Phoebe is an Empath now, and what she was reading off of Prue caused her to double over" Piper said, while looking at Prue from the corner of her eyes, and noticed the look of pure guilt that Prue had on her face.

"Yea, not to mention that Piper's anxiety isn't easy to deal with either" Phoebe replied cheekily, earning a chuckle from Leo and a glare from Piper.

"Wait, Piper said that Andie was with you, where is she?" Prue asked, panic causing her voice to rise by the end of the sentence.

"She's upstairs sleeping peacefully" Leo said as he walked over to his sister in law, giving her a hug, "Welcome back Prue, I missed you" Leo murmured genuinely. Prue felt herself relax into Leo's embrace and tightly hugged him back " I missed you too Leo", she let go of him and looked at her two sister "I missed all of you", all three of them had tears in their eyes.

Piper didn't know what to do; on one hand she desperately wanted to be held by her older sister, and on the other hand she didn't want to hurt Phoebe. Since Phoebe was an empath, she picked up on Piper's emotions "it's ok sweetie, it won't hurt me" Phoebe warmly said through her tears. Piper looked at her for a few seconds not catching on, before rolling her eyes and darting towards her eldest sister's open arms. Phoebe looked at them with tears in her eyes, and blew a kiss to Prue.

That tender moment was cut short by the familiar jingle of orbs that materialized into Paige, "Piper, I searched the entire beach for….PHOEBE" Paige had started explaining that she couldn't find Phoebe, only to be met with her teary brown eyes. She was looking at Phoebe a bit confused at the apparent pain in her features, when an unfamiliar voice called her name "Paige". She turned in the direction of the voice to be met with the legendary sister and witch, she heard so much about but never met.

"Prue" Paige said, holding back the tears –which was a surprise to her- Prue's warm smile and open arms got rid of any hesitation on Paige's side, and she was in her sister's arms in seconds. Piper walked back to Phoebe and put her arms around her as they both watched Paige finally get to meet Prue.

"I've dreamt so long about this" Paige tearfully said into her sister's shoulder. Prue chuckled and held her harder, "me too"

A few moments later they let go of each other, and turned around to face their sisters. "How about a group hug?" Paige asked.

"Oh that's not a good idea" Phoebe tearfully answered although she was smiling.

"Why not?" Paige looked confusingly at each of her sisters. Phoebe gave her that 'do you have memory problems look' before she realized that Paige wasn't here, "I'm an empath and I'm picking up on Prue's emotions and they're intense" Phoebe said.

"You're an empath" Paige said as her eyebrows hit her hairline from the surprise, "but didn't that nearly destroy Prue when she got it?" she asked, the confusion still present.

" That's because Prue wasn't meant to have it" Leo calmly explained.

"How did you know about that?" Prue asked.

"These two filled me in on your wiccan history" Paige answered.

"Ok, how about we move this family meeting into the living room? While maintaining a distance between Phoebe and Prue" Piper said.

"I still need to understand how is Prue here; not that am not grateful' Phoebe said.

"I'll explain everything, I promise" Leo said as he maneuvered Phoebe into the living room so they can talk.

Prue sat in between Piper and Paige, while Phoebe stood by the window next to Leo, and Wyatt sat in his mother's lap.

"Ok, what did you find out from the elders?" Piper asked looking at Leo.

"Well, a lot actually. They said that the reason why no one realized that Prue's spirit wasn't around is because she was left in a different spirit roam than Patty and Penny to stop her from spying on you guys or contacting you, which allowed whoever the demon put in Prue's place to stay without getting caught, since if Penny or Patty needed her, they used to go to her not the other way around"

"Ok, that explains why they didn't know anything about it, but how come we didn't? I mean we went to the underworld a few times, you should have sensed her" Piper confusingly asked.

"No the cave was magic proof, he made sure that Leo wouldn't be able to sense me even if he's in the underworld" Prue explained.

"But I became the QUEEN of the underworld, how come I didn't get news of this?" Phoebe asked, completely oblivious to the bomb she just dropped.

"You became WHAT?" Prue shrieked.

"I'll fill you in later" Paige said with a smirk on her face, and Phoebe just cheekily smiled at her eldest sister.

"Anyways" Piper said to get the conversation back on track, "If the demon had the cave magic proofed, and made sure you couldn't sense her even if you're in the underworld, then how come Wyatt was able to sense her all the way from up here?" Piper asked.

"Wyatt is the one that sensed her?" Phoebe asked, her eyebrows raised. Wyatt looked up at his aunt, at the mention of his name. "'Good job Buddy" Paige proudly said as she reached over Prue and tickled him in his stomach, causing him to erupt into giggles. Prue looked at him, the leaned down and kissed his forehead "thank you".

Leo cleared his throat, and waited till all eyes were on him before he went on, "they said that it is possible that his charmed side is manifesting by making his whitelighter side even stronger, so even though I can't sense you guys when you're in the underworld from up here, he can. And since he's Twice Blessed and very powerful, he was able to sense Prue, despite her being in the underworld and in a magic proof cave".

"Yea but how did he know who she was?" Paige wondered.

" many reasons, one is his link with Andie; she's been asking about Prue a lot lately, so it's possible that he sensed Prue as being the one is Andie is looking for. Two; she's his aunt so he sensed her as being a part of him. Three, Prue's desperate need to protect him even though she never really met him, somehow got him to sense her. He never felt her before because his powers weren't strong enough" Leo explained.

"What do you mean Andie's been asking about me a lot lately?" Prue worriedly asked.

Piper sighed before turning around and taking her sister's hand into her, "we summoned mom and grams for Wyatt's wickaning, so she started asking how come we can't summon you, I tried to explain it to her, but she's 3 and half and didn't get it, so she keeps asking if we can summon you, or even go back to see you" Piper explained. Prue couldn't keep the tears back.

"Well we need to find that demon and vanquish him" Phoebe said in an attempt to change the subject.

"That's why I sent Chris to the underworld to see what he can find out" Piper said nonchalantly.

Prue's eyes widened in horror and looked at her sister, "Chris, as in the young man who was standing here when you got me out?" to which Piper nodded, "you sent him to the underworld?", again Piper nodded.

"it's ok Prue, he does that a lot, he came from the future to stop some evil that will hurt Wyatt, so he goes to the underworld a lot, and he has an advantage" Paige calmingly explained to her sister. Prue just shook her head and said nothing, but the other 4 couldn't help but wonder why she reacted the way she did.

And as if on cue, Chris teleported into the living room, looking even angrier than he had when he left.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think and thank you to the follows and reviews. :) Very much appreciated.**

**Hope you like this.**


	4. Chapter 3

Previously: Chris teleported into the living room, where the sisters and Leo were talking, looking even angrier than he had when he left.

* * *

"THAT BASTARD" Phoebe yelled as soon as Chris appeared; causing all of them to give her weird looks.

"Don't look at me like that, it wasn't me, it's him" she defended herself; pointing at Chris.

"And how do you know what I had in mind?" Chris asked, every letter showing the anger inside of him.

"I'm an empath now, so can you please go stand over there and dial it down a notch?" Phoebe said, while signaling with her hand to where he should stand.

"Well, you all will be furious when you find out what I know" Chris said through gritted teeth.

"What is it? What did you find out?" asked Leo.

"Well the demon's name is Zara; he's an upper level demon who has been trying to defeat the Source for years. He somehow found out about Paige and realized that the Charmed Ones needed a damn good motive to kill the Source, to actively pursue him instead of just waiting for him to attack them. So when he got word of the Source's plan to kill Prue to disseminate the Charmed Ones and the double cross, he decided to use it to his advantage. He kidnapped Prue and put in a shape shifter in her place, he thought that all he had to do was wait till the newly constituted Charmed Ones killed the Source, and then he can claim his rightful place as the Source; using Prue as sign of how powerful he is. Either he would have been able to turn her evil by then; or at least break her." Chris said.

"But then, Cole ended up with the Source's powers" Phoebe slowly said as she tried to digest the information.

"Not just that, you guys vanquished the Source sooner than he thought. Prue was neither evil nor broken by then; so he couldn't use her. And Cole being the Source and you the Queen didn't help. But he figured he will blackmail you, get Cole to relinquish being the Source and you get Prue back" Chris said.

"Cole became the SOURCE and you HIS QUEEN!" Prue shrieked.

"Juicy details to that later" Paige tried to calm her eldest sister down, and Phoebe smiled cheekily once again.

"Anyways," Chris said in a bit of an angry voice, and Phoebe winced at both his tone and what she was getting off of him, "That plan also went out the window when you guys vanquished Cole, and the underworld decided that they didn't want to be ruled again"

"Then why did he keep me alive?" Prue asked, before she received glares from her family and a slap on her arm from Piper, "Not that I'm not grateful, but it just seems that he had no use for me anymore"

"Leverage, he wanted to use you against the Charmed Ones, but on his own terms, so he kept you alive. But what I don't understand is how come you never tried to escape?" Chris wondered.

"Like I already explained; he said that if I tried, that he will kill Andie and my sisters, one by one in front of me. And later on when Wyatt was born, his name was added to the list" Prue explained.

"Is that what the demon meant by 'that outta teach you not to run away again'?" asked Piper

"Yea, when you two showed up, they had just recaptured me after what they thought was my attempt to escape, and even though they weren't the ones that brought you down there, they counted on the fact that I didn't know that, and figured they would use it to their advantage anyways"

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by 'what they thought was my attempt to escape'?" Chris asked with confusion.

"I don't know what happened myself actually, I was sitting there one second, and the next I felt lighter and was transported to another cave, I tried to make a run for it but they found me because I was too weak to properly fight or run" Prue explained.

"You felt lighter?" Leo asked, "Yea, why? Does that make any sense to you?"

"Yea, that's why Wyatt started crying. When he sensed where you were, he tried to orb you all the way over here, but his powers aren't that strong yet, so you ended up in the underworld in a cave somewhere; he cried because he failed and you got recaptured, so he decided to take Piper and go to you." Leo proudly explained.

All four sisters starred at Wyatt in bewilderment and Chris starred at him with a grateful look.

"You were saying something about him being powerless?" Piper teased her sister.

"It's what I was told" Prue said as she played with her nephew, "I owe you my life" Prue said as she kissed his forehead.

"OK people, as much as I hate to interrupt, but we need to go look in the book to see if we can make this bastard wish he never even thought about Prue" Paige ordered.

* * *

Prue, Piper and Chris were huddled around the Book of Shadows trying to find the page on Zara, as well as identify the demons that Piper vanquished to see if more are expected to show up or not. Paige was sitting next to Leo on Aunt Pearl's couch playing with Wyatt, and Phoebe was trying to make a potion that Chris told them about, to keep her empath powers out of everyone's emotions.

"Found them" Piper finally said, as she tapped the page of the book.

"Them?" Paige asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, the demons that I vanquished. They're low levels, and it seems like I vanquished their king so they're gone for good" Piper happily said.

"And I found the entry on Zara" Chris said. They all huddled around the book, except for Phoebe, who kept working on the potion.

"We already know who he is, we need a way to vanquish him" Paige said.

"Which isn't mentioned anywhere in here" Piper said with frustration as she looked to the bottom of the page. Chris was about to say something, when a small voice from the doorway of the attic interrupted them, "Mommy".

* * *

**I know that this is short but it has been a bit of a long day; let me know what you all think.**

**Thank you to those who read and reviewed...very much appreciated**


	5. Chapter 4

_Previously, Chris found the entry on Zara in the Book of Shadows, but no vanquishing potion, they were about to start a discussion, when a voice from the attic doorway startled them "Mommy"._

* * *

They all looked up from their huddle around the Book and Phoebe looked up from her potion, to see 3 and half year old Andie standing in the doorway, starring at her mother wide eyed. Prue couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheeks heavily as she took in the sight of her little girl.

"Yes baby it's me" she said tearfully, as she made her way around the group to go to her daughter.

As soon as Andie heard her mother's voice, she darted towards her, and Prue was on her knees in seconds, nearly getting knocked over when Andie crashed into her open arms. Prue held her daughter tight, wrapping her arms around her with one hand resting on her head, while Andie had her legs wrapped around her waist and her face buried in the crook of her mother's neck, "I missed you mommy" Andie's muffled sound could be heard between Prue's sobs.

All Prue could do was kiss her baby girl on the head and hug her tighter in response. They remained like that for several moments, while all three sisters, Leo and even Chris watched on with tearful gazes.

Andie finally unwrapped herself from her mother and Prue reluctantly let go, keeping one hand on Andie's back and the other cupping her cheek and stroking it gently.

"Oh baby, look at you. You're all grown up and so beautiful" Prue's voice was barely over a whisper.

Andie's smile grew wider at her mother's compliment, before it suddenly disappeared. She averted her mother's gaze and looked at the floor.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Prue's voice was thick with worry, as she used one hand to lift her daughter's face.

"When are you gonna leave again?" Andie's whispered sadly, and Prue's heart immediately shattered inside her chest. The amount of pain that simple question had caused her, was well beyond any amount any demon could inflict on her.

"I'm not going to leave again baby" Prue assured her daughter.

Andie's eyes lit up at her mother's words "Really?" she asked barely able to hold the happiness, to which Prue and the others nodded.

"YAY" Andie yelled it to the top of her lungs and threw herself at Prue again. Prue held her daughter tight again, and got up to get back to the task at hand. Andie rested her head in the crook of her neck, taking a fistful of Prue's hair into her hands.

Prue moved back to where the little group stood, they were all smiling at the sight before them. But what caught her attention was Chris. His eyes had a different look in them, but she couldn't quite place it. Before she could ponder the thought any further, Phoebe's voice brought her back to reality.

"Alright guys, drink this and it should keep me out of your emotions".

Leo went over and took the potion bottles from Phoebe, since they still didn't let her anywhere near Prue. He walked back to the group and gave them all bottles, including Chris. They drank the potion and Phoebe started to slowly approach the group. They were all watching her carefully; and got their answer when Prue stumbled back under Phoebe's weight as she crashed into her. She Phoebe's face was buried in Prue's hair as she cried. Prue held her baby sister with one hand, since the other one was holding Andie.

"It's ok baby girl, I'm right here" Prue soothed, only for Phoebe to sob harder at the nickname she never thought she'll hear again.

Chris cleared his throat, unable to keep it in anymore; and both sisters let go of each other.

"Right, we have business to take care of" Paige snapped out of her trance, and whipped away the tears.

"How are we gonna do it if there is no vanquishing spell or potion" Phoebe said as she, Prue and Leo approached the rest at the podium.

"Not even a summoning spell, for when we do come up with a plan" Piper chimed in.

"No spells needed, I am here" a strange male voice added from behind them.

They all turned around to be faced with a tall, dark man in leather pants and goat's skin coat. He had tattoos covering his chest and arms, and thick black hair. Prue's eyes widened in horror at the sight of the one demon that was able to defeat her and break her, her hold on Andie tightened. Wyatt, who had been in Leo's arms, raised his shield around everybody. Piper and Phoebe took fighting stances, slightly in front of Prue and Andie, Leo had Wyatt in his arms and stood to the back, Paige and Chris were both on each side of Prue. They were all glaring daggers at Zara.

"Looks like you made my job easy for me Prue, I told you before; you escape and you get to watch them die, one by one" He taunted as he closed the distance.

"That might have scared me before but not this time" Prue dangerously retorted.

Yes she was terrified of this demon, but her daughter and her sisters needed her more. She had to fight hard for the sake of her daughter as well as the rest of her family. She wasn't going to let Zara win again.

"Ah, the confident, defiant Prue. I missed her" Zara taunted, causing everybody's anger to skyrocket.

Leo moved to where Prue was and took Andie out of her arms. He then orbed all 3 of them away from the fight. With the kids out of the way, they all got into fighting mode.


	6. Chapter 5

As soon as Leo disappeared with the kids; the rest rounded on Zara. Piper tried to blow him up, while Paige called for various objects and threw his way. Prue and Chris were too busy trying to make sure the herd of fire and energy balls he keeps sending their way doesn't actually hit any of them; while Phoebe tried to focus on his emotions in an effort to somehow use it to their advantage.

Prue and Chris had just sent 4 of his energy balls back in his direction, hitting him square in the chest. When they saw that he wasn't fazed by them, they realized just how screwed they were.

"Cover for me" Prue suddenly whispered to Chris, and even though he was confused by her request, he nodded.

Prue closed her eyes for a few seconds, and concentrated hard. Seconds later, an astral Prue appeared behind Zara and knocked him out the old fashioned way; using a heavy wooden object. As soon as he was on the ground, astral Prue disappeared and they all dashed out of the attic.

"Chris, you're from the future; how the hell did we vanquish him?" Phoebe yelled.

"You guys never told the kids the story; therefore I ha…."he trailed off, and his face lit up at the realization.

"What?" Piper yelled urgently.

"You guys never them how you got Prue back, but you did tell them how Zara was vanquished."

Before any of them were able to say anything; they found themselves sailing through the air. Paige landed on the dining room table, crashing it and was knocked out; Piper crashed into the sun room couch; Phoebe and Chris were thrown back up the stairs, before they stumbled down; Phoebe landing unconscious with Chris on top of her; Prue skid across the dining room floor and hit her head on the kitchen doorframe, but didn't lose conscious.

Zara just shimmered at the bottom of the stairs, and threw an energy ball at the unconscious Paige. Prue's managed to deflect it back to him, and barely had enough time to deflect the one that was aiming for her. Piper's heart had skipped a beat when she saw the energy ball heading for Prue, and grunted in relief when Prue was able to deflect it, and it seemed like she can hold her own against Zara. What surprised both her and Prue, even Zara, was how Chris reacted. He screamed in anger and jumped Zara, taking him by surprise and giving Piper enough time to run to the unconscious Phoebe.

Once Zara recovered, he sent sailing towards the remains of the dining room. Prue's eyes widened when she realized that Chris was going to land on a sharp piece of wood that would surely kill him. She jumped and tackled him mid-air, and landed with him on top of her, earning herself a gash on her back and side.

Piper was starting to panic; Phoebe and Paige were unconscious, Prue was losing blood fast, Chris was too busy trying to make sure that Prue doesn't bleed to death and mumbling something under his breath, and his power already proved useless against Zara; who only smirked at the situation before him.

"You won't be able to save her, boy; but she will live long enough to watch me kill you all, one by one" he taunted, and this only caused Chris's anger to flare even more.

He narrowed his eyes dangerously, and waved one hand in the general direction of Zara; who not only went flying but also ended up with shrapnel of hard ice embedded in his chest, which failed to vanquish him and only weaken him. Piper tried to blast him in his weakened state, and her panic was starting to get the best of her when all she did was blow up the ice.

"CHRIS, how the hell did we vanquish him?" Piper yelled, still trying to blow him up. All it did was slow his advances on Prue and Paige.

Chris only ignored Piper's question and once again focused on trying to keep Prue alive.

"Chris, go tell Piper how to vanquish him, so we can call Leo and he can heal me" Prue's voice was shaky and her breathing was getting more ragged by the second.

Chris only ignored her question once more and seemed to be somewhere else entirely; he was shaking his head vigorously and mumbling something hysterically.

Zara, who was still trying to decide which sister to kill first, and blocking Piper's constant attacks, finally decided to get rid of Piper first. He sent her sailing through the air, except this time he also sent an energy ball after her. Piper crashed into the sunroom table, and ended up with a huge abdominal cut. She barely had enough time and energy to blow up the energy ball before it hit her square in the chest, but it was only disseminated and still managed to leave burn marks on her stomach and arms.

She watched in horror as Zara moved closer to Prue, who was now only protected by Chris, who seemed to be more interested in the gash on her stomach than the demon approaching them.

Prue was barely hanging on to the verge of consciousness, when a small, determined and angry voice cut through the air.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MOMMY"

Prue's eyes widened in horror, instantly recognizing that voice. She looked in the direction and her heart nearly stopped when she saw Andie standing with a determined look on her little face.

Zara only smirked and turned around to face Andie, "You are making this so easy, little one" he taunted.

"NO, please don't hurt her. Andie, get out of here" Prue screamed, "Chris…." She trailed off when she saw the smile on his face.

"I told you, Prue, escape and they all die, starting with your baby….."His sentence was cut short when he suddenly couldn't breathe anymore. He clutched his chest in pain, as he fell to his knees, his eyes as wide as the sun.

Chris moved a bit so Prue could see; Andie had one hand clutched into a tight fist as she slowly advanced on Zara, "You took my Mommy" she screamed. A few inches away from him, a beam of light shot out of her free hand and went straight through Zara's heart. He screamed in pain as he was slowly vanquished, before his screams died as he exploded into nothingness.

Andie ran to her mother's side, tears already falling down her small face, "Mommy" she sobbed.

"It's okay baby; Uncle Leo will heal me." Prue tried to assure her, but her breath and voice were too shaky to instill any sense of confidence.

"LEO" Chris and Andie screamed together, and in less than a second Leo materialized. He took one look around and immediately sprang into action.

"Get Piper first, I think she's worse" Chris screamed, and Leo was quick to oblige.

He ran into the sunroom and placed his hands over Piper's wounds, breathing out a sigh of relief when the healing glow emanated from his hands and Piper's wounds started to close.

"Where's Wyatt?" she asked.

"In his room, with his shield up and the crystals surrounding him" he replied, as they both rushed to the dining room.

Prue was now unconscious and Andie had her head resting on her chest as she sobbed, Chris was hysterically whispering 'No' seemingly to no one, and Paige was starting to come to.

Leo was on his knees in a heartbeat and immediately started healing Prue; Piper walked over to Andie and took her in her arms.

"No" Piper sobbed, when Prue's wounds seemed unaffected by Leo's healing, "Leo what's wrong? Please don't tell me she's dead"

"No, she's alive, I can feel her but the bastard blocked my healing powers"

"No, no, please do something" Phoebe's begged him as she ran into the room.

"Maybe if I help you, it'll work" Paige suggested, and immediately put the idea into action.

Andie was now screaming for her mother, and Chris seemed in a shock. He was just sitting there staring at Prue, not moving and not talking. Phoebe had a hand pressed to her mouth to stifle her sobs, and Piper was biting on her lips hard.

"Leo, you're a goddamn elder, do something" Piper barked.

Before Leo could respond, the familiar jingling of orbs were heard, and the small ball of light materialized into Wyatt; who immediately held his tiny hands over his aunt's wounds. They all let out various sounds to signify the mixture of shock and relief that they were feeling, when Prue's wounds finally started healing.

Prue and Piper were both sitting on the couch, with Phoebe curled up against Prue, who had an arm around her and the other around the sleeping Andie in her lap; while Paige rested her head on Piper's shoulder.

"So Andie was the one to vanquish him in the future too?" Prue sought confirmation.

"Yeah, like I was saying before he sent us flying; you guys never told them the story of how you got Prue back, but you _did _ tell them how Zara was vanquished. She keeps bragging about it till now" he mumbled sleepily, his eyes halfway closed.

Prue only nuzzled the top of Andie's head, and took in her scent, while Phoebe gently pushed some of her hair out of her sweet, sleeping face, and softly stroked her cheek.

Before anyone could say another word, the familiar sound of jingling, accompanied by blue and white lights that materialized into Leo.

"Did they give you a proper answer?!" Piper demanded, before he was even fully materialized.

"Yes; they said that I was able to heal her before because her injuries were caused by other demons. And since Zara had blocked my magic specifically, Wyatt was able to heal her." he explained.

"So now I owe him two lifetimes" Prue exclaimed.

"No, sweetie you don't. You're his aunt, and you spent most of your life looking after us, that it is only fair that he repays the favor; not to mention that you have been protecting him all this time, and you haven't even met him. And besides; based on that logic, I owe your daughter about 5 lifetimes!" Piper objected.

Prue just smiled appreciatively at her sister, since both her hands were too occupied to do anything; and blew Wyatt a kiss when he looked her way, causing him to giggle and she chuckled in response.

"And what Prue? She's been dead for three years; what are we gonna tell people? And we can't exactly keep her huddled up in here." Paige remarked.

"They readjusted people's memories; put in fake memories with Prue in it to fill in the gap. The only people who won't be affected are those who know the truth about you guys." Leo replied.

"So Daryl, Dad and the Trudeaus" Phoebe recounted.

"The Trudeaus?!" Prue asked.

"Yeah, when Andie started showing powers we told them the truth about us and about what happened to you and Andy. At least this way they didn't mind when one of us was always with Andie during visits." Piper explained.

"What about my job? Do I get that back too?" Prue asked Leo.

"Yes, and since you left everything to Andie; your saving's account is still there, but you will need a car"

"Yeah, and clothes, shoes and camera equipment" she counted, and then catching on to Leo's last sentence, "My saving's account? How come it's still there when it's been three years?" she wondered.

"Well, the club was making good money; Phoebe had a job so I decided to leave it untouched for Andie" Piper explained.

"Sweetie, you didn't have to do that." Prue said softly.

"I know; but even Paige was working so the money was no problem at all; and like I said, you've been taking care of us our entire lives, the least we could do was take care of your daughter" Piper remarked gently, smiling and using her free hand to wipe her sister's tears.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm beat; it's been one heck of a day and we have a long day tomorrow too, so I think we all need our rest" Paige yawned.

"Why is tomorrow a long day?" Phoebe mumbled sleepily.

"Because we still need to tell Daryl, your father and the Trudeaus about Prue; not to mention summoning Mom and Grams to see what we can do about the shape-shifter" Paige summed up, as she pulled the half-asleep Phoebe off of Prue.

"I'm gonna go too; see you guys in the morning" Chris remarked, as he got off the couch.

"Go? Where?" Prue asked.

"Backroom of P3; that's where I'm staying."

"No, that's ridiculous."

"No, it's fine; it gives me the privacy I need."

"Leo, can you please take Andie upstairs? I need to talk to Chris"

She handed Andie over to him, careful not to wake her and then motioned for Chris to follow her. They both walked to the kitchen, and once inside she didn't waste time in approaching the subject at hand, "Why did you come back from the future Chris?"

"Like I told them; to protect Wyatt from evil." He answered.

"You and I both know that this isn't the whole truth, that there is more to the story but I understand that you have your reasons to keep the rest of it to yourself. But I also know this; the truth _will_ eventually come out and it would be a whole lot better if it came from you."


	7. Chapter 6

Prue was absent mindedly climbing the stairs to the second floor as she had done countless times her entire life; many thoughts were going through her head. Her earlier conversation with Chris; his reaction to her injury; her return and the ramifications; how things might go the next morning when they tell Darryl and her father about her return; and finally how she -even though she hates to admit it- needs some time to heal; and that she might not be able to do so and the lingering fear that she might put her sisters in danger. It surprised her a bit how easily she managed to go back to her obsessive and protective ways, but she took it to mean that it is a good sign of the first step of recovery.

She rounded the corner and moved towards her room, careful to be gentle so as to not wake her daughter up. She stopped in the doorway and couldn't help but watch as Leo tried to adjust the pillows around Andie.

"You know those aren't needed anymore; at least not on both sides" she whispered.

"Sorry, force of habit" he chuckled.

"There's nothing to apologize for; I can't thank you guys enough for what you did for her"

"You don't have to thank us for anything, Prue. She is a great kid, easy to love and easy to care for. Yes we hated it when she asked about you and we didn't know how to explain the whole 'everything happens for a reason' cause she's three and half; but like Piper said it was the least we can do. How many sacrifices did you make for your sisters? Countless; and how many times did you risk your own existence to save theirs? Same. The least we could do was make sure that she turns out to be the kind of woman that would have made you proud."

"What happened to me was not your fault Leo" she dead panned

Leo's head snapped up and he looked at her with slight guilt, "I should've sensed that it was a shape-shifter, I should've been there with you and Piper."

"No one could have known that all of this was going to happen, things happen for a reason. Maybe if this hadn't happened to me, you guys would have never met Paige; and I can't imagine living the rest of my life in the dark about her; and I know Piper and Phoebe love her, same for Andie. I'm here now, and it all worked out fine."

"What happened to you was a lot Prue; you need time to get back on your feet and it's not like before. The Source is gone, so demon attacks aren't as organized, and there are enough witches under this roof to protect you and Andie –not that she needs it- until you can get back on your feet. Take all the time you need and don't rush; and don't do it alone, we are all here for you." He soothed.

"Thanks Leo" she smiled, and leaned into him when he put an arm around her and rubbed her arm soothingly.

"That's what I'm here for" he said softly, as he kissed her the top of her head.

* * *

The Halliwell Manor stood proud and quiet, as all of its residents retired to their rooms. Piper slept soundly in Leo's arms; Phoebe and Paige each slept in their rooms; and Andie clutched onto her mother's shirt as she too slept peacefully.

Prue, however, was the one resident whom sleep eluded. There were many thoughts coursing through her mind, and as hard as she tried, she couldn't switch them all off and just go to sleep. The one thing that was nagging her more than the rest was what Chris kept mumbling as he kept her wound closed; it was baffling her that he would have such a reaction to her injury. With one of her sisters, sure she can understand that; but she had just been home for a couple of hours when Zara attacked, and he was already reacting like this? And what he kept mumbling, what does it mean? She hoped that her conversation with him earlier would make sense of things, but all it did was add more question marks, especially that now some strange feeling was emerging in her and getting stronger by the minute. And she couldn't even name THAT, and being in the Underworld for three years did NOT change her; she still didn't like it when she didn't understand things, or when she couldn't control them.

The sound of the bedroom door creaking snapped her out of her own head, and she saw Paige tip-toeing into the room.

"Paige? Is everything alright?" she whispered in concern.

Paige couldn't help but smile at Prue's protectiveness; "Yeah, everything is fine, I was just here to check on you and Andie; see if you need anything."

"Oh, we're good sweetie, thanks. Why are you still up?"

"I was just getting some water and came to check on Andie and only remembered that you were here after I pushed the door open. Old habits die hard I guess" she whispered sheepishly.

"You check on her every night?"

"Yeah, if I go to sleep long after her, or if I get up in the middle of the night for any reason."

"I can't even begin to thank you Paige and I don't want you to change the things you do with her just because I am back; I can't do it to either of you."

"You don't have to thank me Prue; she's a wonderful child and it was like having a piece of you around, which helped all of us heal and deal" Paige was now sitting on the bed at Andie's feet.

Prue smiled tearfully at her sister, and moved to hug her, only for Andie to stir in her sleep causing her to freeze mid-movement. Paige chuckled and moved closer on the bed so she can hug sister without having to wake up the sleeping Andie.

"Now that we know what has been keeping me up, what about you?" Paige asked, once she let go.

"Well, it's Chris; I just have this strange feeling about him."

"Strange how? Like the one you had with Cole?" Paige almost squeaked.

"NO; if it was that I would've vanquished him immediately, Elders and consequences be damned! It's just I don't think he's being completely honest with us regarding who he is, how he knows us and why he's here"

"Yeah, we all feel the same, but he's helped us out a lot; so we're giving him the benefit of the doubt. Especially that neither Wyatt nor Andie are suspicious about him" Paige agreed.

"What do Andie and Wyatt have to do with it?" Prue wondered.

"Well, aside from me, Andie was the first one to catch onto Cole's change; Piper thought it was weird that she cried every time he walked into the room, and even I thought it was strange cause in the few months that I had been around her, I noticed that she loved him. Soon enough she would flat out use her powers against him, and try to hurt him to the point where we literally made sure she is nowhere near him. We didn't know what was wrong and thought that she was just picking up on my hostility towards him. But when he became the Source, we realized that she knew all along that Cole the human was long gone, and this creature was responsible for it. And Wyatt usually raises his shield around people he doesn't trust"

"And the fact that a baby was trying to kill him didn't set off alarms in Piper and Phoebe's heads?" Prue asked.

"Well, I think it did in Piper's; but Phoebe brushed it off as her being too much like me and you."

"She was THAT blind?!" Prue wondered incredulously.

"Yeah; she even stood by him at his coronation as the new Source of the underworld. But then later, helped us vanquish him."

"Oh my God, I knew that he wasn't good for her! What the hell was she thinking?" Prue hissed.

"Well, she admitted that she screwed up and even helped me vanquish him yet again, long story! But anyways; don't worry she was wracked with guilt later on, and the fact that Andie refused to go anywhere near her was sort of punishment enough, because she knew that in a way that would have been your reaction as well."

"No, I would have snapped her neck!" Prue threatened, and Paige giggled.

"You know, now I see the resemblance between us" Paige commented.

"Yeah, I know and I love it, good to finally have someone in my corner; Piper was always the peacekeeper!" Prue remarked; and Paige had to cover her mouth to stifle her snort.

"Piper?! A peacekeeper! Now THAT I should've seen!"

"I guess she changed when she became the eldest."

"Oh, you have no idea! And I think she hated it at first, but then realized that she didn't have much of a choice."

"Yeah, it was one of the things that went through my head down there; that she was now forced to be in charge and I knew how much she hated it."

"I can't even begin to count the number of times we ended up in the Underworld; how come we never got wind of this! And Cole; if I find out that he knew about his, so help me God I WILL resurrects him so I can vanquish his sorry ass back again!" Paige hissed.

"Don't worry he didn't. If he did, he would have wasted no time in coming over to taunt me about it."

"Yeah, I guess. Good thing Andie gave him what he deserved then" Paige whispered softly, as she stroked her sleeping niece's hair.

"You know, when I first learned that I was pregnant, I thought about an abortion. I didn't want to raise her without her father, or in a world where she's being constantly chased. But I wanted her more than anything, and the idea itself scared me to no end. And I knew that she will have powers from the womb, after all Phoebe gave mom a premonition while she was still pregnant; but then she didn't! I didn't receive any new powers, and nothing at all changed! Even after she was born, nothing happened and no demon ever found out about her."

"That's why you believed Zara when he said that they were powerless?"

"Yeah, and it also meant that the three of you were working overtime to protect them."

"Well, she did show powers from the womb, she just did it subtly. She advanced your existing powers, and since they were already supposed to advance, they were left behind when she was born. And because of her connection with you, she knew that you didn't want her in danger, and therefore she didn't show any powers. No powers meant that she won't end up on any demonic radar, and therefore she'll remain a secret. You should've seen the look on the Source's face when he saw her!" Paige smirked at the memory.

"The SOURCE! As in of ALL EVIL?" Prue almost shrieked, causing Andie to stir in her sleep. She rubbed her back soothingly till she settled down and went back to sleep.

"Yeah, one and the same. But don't worry; he didn't as much as move a hair on her head. We were trying to vanquish him, and he had knocked Piper unconscious and I had lost my powers; he threw a fireball at us, when Andie teleported out of nowhere in Piper's lap and teleported all of us out of there, long enough for the fireball to pass and the Source to get the surprise of his life." Paige recounted a hint of pride in her voice at her niece's bravery.

"How old was she?" Prue wondered.

"She had just turned two. Needless to say, after that little stunt, we threw her one hell of a birthday party." Paige recounted.

Prue smiled fondly at her baby girl and leaned over to kiss her head gently. Paige was watching the interaction closely and smiling. She understood why Piper and Phoebe loved Prue so much; she spent years in the Underworld to protect all of them, including the sister and nephew she never even met. She could also see the incredible mother that they both always said she was, whether it was to them or to Andie.

The rest of the night was spent in tales, mainly Paige filling Prue in on their lives while she was gone, sometimes eliciting laughs from Prue and sometimes tears. Soon enough, they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

That was the sight that Piper saw, when she opened the door slowly right before dawn. Prue sleeping in-between Andie and Paige, who were both snuggled up to her and she had her arms wrapped around both.

She smiled at the sight that was a dream come true to both her and Paige. Paige finally got to meet her eldest sister, and know what it feels like to be loved by her; Andie got her mother back and got to know what it felt like to be held in her arms and grow under her watchful eye; and she got the sister that she missed more than anything in the world.

She stood in the doorway for a few seconds, afraid that if she closes it that it will disappear, and it will all be nothing more than just a dream. But when she was sure that her sister was in fact sleeping tightly in the arms of her daughter and sister, she closed it again softly and went back to a restful, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Soooo sorry for the long wait you guys! Work and life was kinda crazy. Let me know what you all think, the next chapter should be done shortly, and how fast it gets uploaded depends on how many reviews I get.**

**Thank you, and have a wonderful 4th of July.**


	8. Chapter 7

It was a beautiful morning, with the sun shining onto the streets and the blooming flowers. Piper's eyes fluttered open when the early morning rays drifted through and lit her face. A bright smile lit up her face when she remembered the events of the previous day. She could still feel Leo's calm breath on the back of her neck, signaling that he was still fast asleep. She wiggled out of his embrace and out of bed. After her morning shower, she made her way to Wyatt's room and found him still peacefully asleep. It was a Saturday morning, so she didn't even bother to check on Paige and Phoebe, knowing that both her sisters will probably take advantage and sleep in. She made her way to Prue's room, and found only Paige fast asleep in it.

She made her way downstairs, and as soon as she reached the first floor, the smell of fresh coffee filled her nostrils, as the sounds of laughter and giggling reached her ears and filled her heart with warmth. She made her way to the kitchen doorway silently and stood there watching as Prue mercilessly tickled her squirming and giggling daughter, who was sitting on the table top.

The sight of Prue sitting in the kitchen with the newspaper divided into its separate sections and a cup of coffee next to her, as she fed or played with Andie was a sight Piper only dreamed of. She never thought she'll ever walk in on it again, and it brought tears to her eyes. Her sister was really back and her niece was going to grow under the loving and eagle-like watchful eye of her mother.

"Uh-oh" Andie's playful voice interrupted her train of thoughts, and she could only smile at her niece's very cute innocent puppy face look she was giving her, "Mommy made me do it" the little girl piped up.

"Hey" Prue screamed, before she attacked the giggling girl's stomach with her fingers and proceeded her punishment of tickling.

Piper only walked further into the kitchen and kissed the little girl on the forehead and her sister on the head, and then made her way over to the cabinets to start on breakfast, she also didn't want Prue to notice the tears that were brimming in her eyes.

"So since we have more than one reason to celebrate, I am taking orders; what do you both want for breakfast?" she said, as she busied herself with the cooking pots.

"Oh, don't even think about it missy! I saw them already, what's wrong?" Prue asked worriedly, giving her a pointed glare when she met her eyes.

"It's just that…."Piper trailed off, she didn't know how to phrase it. Prue got up and made her way around the kitchen island and put a comforting hand on her sister's back, which only made the tears come faster and heavier, and Piper collapsed against Prue's chest and clasped her arms around her waist.

"I've been dreaming about this for so long, that I was just scared that when I look at you, it'll be Paige tickling Andie and last night was nothing more than just a beautiful dream." she sobbed.

Prue tightened her arms around her sister's shaking body and brought one hand to cradle her head against her shoulder, "it wasn't a dream, sweetie. I really am here and I have no intention of leaving you again." She assured her quietly. She couldn't blame Piper for feeling that way. She herself was scared to open her eyes in the morning, so that she doesn't find herself back in the cave in the Underworld, and only had the courage to do it when she felt Andie's small hand brush a few strands out of her face.

Both sisters looked down, when they felt small arms wrap around their legs and were met with Andie's big blue eyes. Prue bent down and picked her up, only for Andie to reach for Piper. Once she settled into her aunt's arms, she held her tear-stained face between her small hands, and gave her the most serious expression she could muster, "Don't worry Auntie Piper, I sent the demon to oblivion, orbs and all." She said in all seriousness.

Piper pulled her niece into a hug, as her body shook with laughter.

"Orbs and all?!" Prue repeated, gobsmacked.

"We really do need to limit your time around Auntie Paige don't we?!" Piper giggled, as she kissed her niece on the top of the head.

"I heard that!" Paige exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen, and crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I wasn't kidding about breakfast; I am taking orders" Piper stated.

"Scrambled eggs and French toast" Prue said excitedly.

"Me too" Andie clapped her hands in her arms and Piper only smiled brightly in response.

"Bacon and Pancakes" Paige demanded.

"Bagels" and "Croissants" were heard from the dinning room from Phoebe and Leo respectively , and they both soon appeared with Wyatt in Leo's arms.

Piper only chuckled happily at her family, "Alright, coming right up, ladies and gentlemen. Sweetie, why don't you go to Mommy so I can start cooking?" she chimed, as she handed Andie back to Prue.

Prue took Andie and went back to the table and to her coffee. Paige, Phoebe and Leo were all already seated with their respective cups of coffee, and Wyatt was in his high chair.

"Piper!" Chris yelled from the foyer.

"Kitchen" she yelled back, and was replied by the sound of his approaching footsteps.

"What do you want for breakfast? I'm taking orders" she asked distractedly, as she kept moving around the kitchen.

Chris was slightly taken aback by her question, "Uh, scrambled eggs and French toast I guess." He half stuttered.

"Coming right up"

"That's what Mommy and I ordered." Andie exclaimed.

"Really?" he asked, turning around to face Prue and Andie.

Prue could swear she heard joy in his question, and when she nodded her head in response; her heart twisted at the glint of happiness she saw in his eyes.

"Do you need any help?" he asked, turning to Piper once more.

"You cook?" she wondered.

"Yeah, my aunt taught me. My mom couldn't cook to save her life" he chuckled.

"Reminds me of some people" Piper mused, her eyebrow raised. She smirked when she saw her sisters with their noses so deep in their coffee mugs, she feared they will soon need a snorkel.

* * *

They were now sitting around the dining room table, laughing and talking as they ate. They were taking turns telling the embarrassing tales of each other to Prue. Chris was laughing with them and very much enjoying himself. He hadn't relaxed like that in a very long time, and he missed simple moments like this. Piper was bouncing a happily babbling Wyatt on her legs, while Leo fed him; Prue was helping a laughing Andie with her eggs ; while Paige and Phoebe bantered playfully.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Prue's gentle voice pulled him back to earth.

"Hm, sorry. I was just savoring this I guess; I dotn remember the last time I relaxed." His voice was heavy with the bottled up sadness and pain, and Prue could feel her heart constrict at his statement.

"Is the future that bad?" Paige asked cautiously, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

"More than you want to know, but please let's not talk about it. I miss moments like these!" he said, then mentally kicked himself for his slip, since he knew Piper's question before it even left her mouth.

"Chris, do you have any family left in the future?!" she asked, and his silence along with how he suddenly found his fingers to be the most interesting thing on earth, she knew the answer.

"We'll fix it sweetie, I promise" Prue soothed, as she squeezed his hand assuringly.

"Well, we need to tell Daryl and Victor about Prue first, which should account for some entertainment." He changed the subject and was glad when they all respected his wish.

"I like how you think" Leo smirked, smiling cheekily at Prue's glare.

"Don't forget the Trudeaus" Phoebe chimed in, ducking behind Chris when her sister turned her glare towards her.

* * *

Victor was walking up the stairs to the mansion, when Daryl caught up with him.

"Hey Victor" he greeted.

"Hello Daryl, the girls called you too?" Victor wondered. Piper hadn't really said much on the phone; just asked to come as soon as he could and that it was urgent but nothing to worry about. But if they called Daryl too, that cant be good.

"Yeah, they said it was urgent but nothing to worry about." He voiced his thoughts.

"I guess, we're about to find out" and with that they both closed the rest of the remaining distance between the stairs and the front door and rang the bell.

Leo was the one to greet them and ushered them into the living room.

"So what's the big emergency?" Victor asked, as soon as he was seated.

"Me"

Victor's blood ran cold in his veins at the sound of the voice; a voice that he knew all too well, one that he hadn't heard in two years and had been dreaming of ever since; the voice of his eldest daughter. His back was to the entrance, and he was scared of turning around. He was scared that as soon as he does, he'll find it empty. That his baby girl wont be standing there and it will only be a dream. Daryl was the one who was facing the entrance and judging by look on his face, Victor wasn't dreaming; since Daryl looked like he was seeing ghosts.

He slowly turned around and the air got knocked out of his lungs at the sight. Prue was standing in the doorway, smiling softly at him.

"Hey daddy"

Her voice was soft and gentle, just like he remembers it. He had spent nights dreaming of this and -like Piper- he was afraid that it was nothing more than that. But how can a dream feel so real? Her eyes held the same gleam of strength and determination, with even more pain and sorrow underneath it all. Those same eyes that used to send angry and death glares his way to hide how much she missed him and how much she wanted him in her life; the same eyes that always lit up around her little girl, who was in Paige's arms watching the scene intently. He had vaguely registered her excited voice as she called his name, and Paige's hushed one as she told her to wait.

"Prue" Daryl's gobsmacked voice tells him that he's not the only one that sees her; and when he sees her hug Daryl back, it is even more confirmation of her existence.

Once Daryl let's go, Prue looks at him warmly, "Daddy" she calls apprehensively and in one big stride, he closes the distance between them and engulfs her in a hug. He brings up one hand to cradle her head, as he barries his nose into her hair, rocking them both gently from side to side. A few moments later he pulls back, only enough to cup her cheeks.

"You're really here" he chokes out and she chuckles in response.

"Yeah, I am"

"For how long?"

"For as long as you shall have me" she quipped.

"How?"

"So no one remembers that you died?" Daryl asked, once they were done with their story.

"Nop, only those who know the truth about us." she replied.

"And what about the shape-shifter?" Victor wonders.

"We already summoned Mom and Grams and explained it all; and they said they will take care of it." Piper replied.

Chris, who had been witnessing the entire reunion, and even weighted on the story, was having the time of his life but at the same time; it was taking all the self control in the world for him not to crack and inform them of his identity.

Prue, who had noticed the look of longing on his face, made a mental note to have a bit of a chat with him once it all settles down. She had already called the Trudeaus and explained the situation to them, so she had all the time in the world to talk to Chris.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully; Piper cooked yet another celebratory meal, this time a dinner. Daryl picked up his wife and kids, and Andie had the time of her life playing with them, as the adults spent the rest of the night chatting and laughing together. Victor had decided to stay over night with the girls, and they all welcomed it. Phoebe was the one who chose to give up her room so she can snuggle up to Prue like she used to, only receiving a groan from Prue and a plea to not kick her ass all night. Phoebe just smiled cheekily at her eldest sister and told her that she can make no such promise.


	9. Chapter 8

Piper moved around the kitchen preparing breakfast for her family, as she always did, when Leo walked in.

"Morning" he greeted, before he bent down and kissed Wyatt's forehead.

"Morning, sweetie" she replied distractedly.

"Something on your mind?" he inquired once he noticed the look on her face.

She looked up as she pushed her hair out of her eyes, "Nothing important, I just have a busy schedule today that's all"

Before either of them had a chance to say anything else, they heard the familiar jingle of orbs, which materialized into Paige, Prue with Andie in Paige's arms.

"Auntie Piper" the girl squealed, as she sprung herself from Paige's arms and into Piper's, wrapping her arms around her neck. Piper beamed against the little girl's shoulder, her smile growing when she met her eldest sister's eyes. Even though she was over the moon for Prue's return, and the fact that Andie now has her mother back; she still thought of Andie as her first born to a certain degree, and had gotten used to being the primary care giver.

Phoebe and Paige were great with her, and were equally attached but Piper was the one who felt more responsible towards her. Although she knew that Prue's death wasn't her fault, there were times when she would catch herself wishing that she had been the one to die instead of Prue, so that Andie wouldn't have to grow up without Prue. And therefore, she always over compensated with the little girl. She wanted to be as much of a mother as Prue was, to both of them. Prue was the only mother figure she ever remembered; and she tried to follow what Prue would have wanted for her little girl.

Phoebe and Paige were more like the fun aunts; especially Phoebe. She was always the baby sister, and she suddenly found herself the middle one, without Prue and a makeshift parent for Andie. To her, Andie was her last connection to Prue, the one who helped her move on. She would stand in the little girl's room, watching her as she slept whenever she would the stress was too much for her.

Paige was the only one out of them who didn't know Prue, and therefore tried to bond with Andie to feel close to her sister in a way. She helped Andie with her questions regarding her mother, and the magical confusion of why they couldn't summon her parents, just like they do with Grams and Patty.

Leo, the only father figure Andie ever knew, was just like Piper; he felt incredibly guilty for Prue's death, and therefore he sometimes would go over the top with the overcompensation. And Piper never had the heart to tell him to stop, because she knew how much he meant to Andie. The way she squealed and ran into his arms when he returned after the titans, melted his heart and had tears falling down his face.

So it was no surprise, that when Prue took Andie and went to stay with the Trudeaus for two weeks, that they all missed Andie. Prue had been back for six weeks, and two weeks before she had decided that she needs to go see the Trudeaus and help them understand what happened, and maybe have Andie spend more than one day with them. Leo was now standing next to Piper hugging them both, a beaming smile and peaceful expression on his face.

Both he and Piper choked up when the little girl mumbled how much she missed them into Piper's hair, as Paige and Prue stood next to the table watching the reunion.

"Oh, you're baaaaaaack" Phoebe exclaimed excitedly as she made a beeline for Andie, who immediately sprung herself into her arms.

"So am I transparent now?!" Prue whined dejectedly, and they all chuckled.

"Hey, I hugged you" Paige countered.

"Yes, after you hugged my daughter for 15 minutes" she reminded her.

"Jealous are we?" Piper teased, as she engulfed her in a hug.

"NO, it only shows how close you guys got, and I couldn't be happier" she replied truthfully, as Phoebe and Leo hugged her.

"Well, this is perfect timing actually; you're just in time for breakfast" Piper announced, as she moved back to the stove.

"Well, Andie and I ate a…." Prue trailed off at the look Piper gave her; "I think we can squeeze in a little something" she amended, as Andie giggled.

* * *

Breakfast went by in tales and laughs as always; with Prue laughing hysterically at yet another tale of the two years she missed. She had been slowly recovering over the past six weeks; they had all expected her to close off and act like nothing had happened, but were pleasantly surprised when she didn't. They had all had a heart to heart talk with her at some point; each telling her of how they felt when she passed, and the challenges they had to face.

The underworld had the surprise of its life when a demon attacked at the manor, and found none other than Prue standing defiantly in front of her sisters. It was the one thing that didn't change; she still put herself in front of her sisters, determined to protect them no matter the cost. The shock was enough to make him rethink his plans and shimmer out. He didn't waste any time in spreading the word, that the eldest Charmed One was back and stronger than ever. This caused the demon attacks to double, maybe even triple in an effort to eliminate the threat of the eldest of the Charmed One. None of their attempts succeeded, since not only did they find a furious Charmed Ones every time they tried to attack, but it seemed that The Twice Blessed Child and the Angel of The Moon also got into the mix occasionally.

And that neurotic boy from the future, who would turn the underworld into a blazing inferno the second he hears of an attempt on the manor. They had tried to kidnap the children; only for said to children to vanquish them effortlessly, or their angry mothers would make them wish they would.

Prue had gone back to her job in 415, and her work helped her deal. It provided her with a distraction from the magical world, which helped.

* * *

She had gone to the basement after breakfast to develop some pictures that she had taken in New York, while Piper was dealt with some paper work for the club; Phoebe had gone to the Bay Mirror; Paige was at one of her temp jobs and Leo was in the sunroom, playing with Wyatt and Andie. Prue was standing over one of the containers waiting for the photo to develop before she pulled it out and stared at it for a few seconds. Once she found what she was looking for, she placed the picture on the table and left the room.

Piper was now leaning on the doorframe of the sunroom, watching an oblivious Leo playing with Andie and Wyatt. Her reverie was cut short by a hand placed on her back, and when she looked to the side she found Prue smiling contently at the sight.

"He's great with her" Prue mused.

"The first time she called him Dada, I was about to correct her when he told me to not even dare think about it" Piper reminisced.

She closed her eyes in content when Prue pressed a kiss to her temple, "I can't thank you both enough for what you have done for her"

"How many times do I have to assure you that it was no big deal? She is a great kid, and we love her" Piper countered.

"Mommy" Andie squealed, when she finally noticed her mother.

Prue beamed at her, and bent down to pick her up, "Hey baby"

"Are you done with work now?" she asked.

"Yes, I am"

"Great!" she exclaimed, as she threw her arms into the air.

"Sweetie, why don't you go play with Wyatt while mommy speaks to Auntie Piper and Leo, okay?" Prue suggested.

"Okay"

Prue signaled for the other two adults to follow her into the dining room.

"Is everything alright Prue?" Leo asked once they were out of earshot.

"Yeah, I just need to know how you guys contact Chris, I need to talk to him" she replied, frowning when she saw the look Piper and Leo shared.

"Well, we normally just call for him and he comes; but I don't think he'll answer your call" Piper replied.

"Why not?"

"Because we kicked him out" Leo was the one to answer this time, and Prue's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Kicked him out of what?!" she demanded.

"Our lives; we told him we never wanna see him again" Piper explained.

"What?!" Prue yelled.

"Prue, he can't be trusted; he's a liar and manipulative. We couldn't trust him, and after what he said, it was just the last straw"

"What did he say?" she demanded.

"That Wyatt was going to turn Evil"

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait you guys, but this story is proving hard to write for some reason. I keep running into blocks, which is why it takes longer to update. **

**Thank you to all who reviewed, read, favorited or followed; and thank you for your patience.**

**Let me know what you think of it.**


	10. Chapter 9

"Evil?!" Prue repeated.

"Yes, he said that he grows up to be the new Source of all Evil, that he destroyed the world and killed thousands of people" Leo said, and Prue's jaw clenched.

Piper was expecting her sister to be angry, and she was right. Prue seemed pissed, but she was surprised when she realized that her anger was directed at them and not at Chris.

"And you automatically assumed that he lied?" she yelled incredulously.

"Of course he's lying; our son is the epitome of all that is good and pure, how could he be evil? How can you think that the sweet baby in there is evil?" Piper shot back, her own temper flaring at her sister's accusations. How can she think that of her own nephew? How can she take the word of a stranger whom they know nothing about and trust it, especially about something like this?

"And we are the Charmed Ones, the most powerful good witches of all times, and how many times did we turn evil? You became a fury after my alleged death; Paige became a vampire; I married a warlock and you shattered Leo into a million pieces, if I recall correctly. And last but most certainly not least, Phoebe became the Queen of the Underworld. So tell me why is it so far fetched that something happens to him in the future that screws up his moral compass?" Prue retorted.

"Because we wouldn't let it happen, I pulled Phoebe back. We always conquered the evil within us and returned to the good side. But if we were to believe what Chris is saying, then my baby sent the entire world to hell. He is the son of a whitelighter and a charmed one, he's not evil" Piper defended.

"How do you usually call for him?" Prue hissed, and Piper was evidently hurt by her sister's attitude.

"We just call for him" Leo answered.

"Why are you defending him?" Piper asked, the anger and pain evident in her voice.

"Because if he really was that much of a threat, then he would've tried to attack us already. He has done nothing but tried to help us"

"He wants Wyatt dead" Piper yelled.

"Did he say that? Did he even try to kill him?" Prue exclaimed.

"NO, but why else would he tell us that he was evil?" Leo joined the fight now.

"So we can help him stop it. Believe me, if he wanted Wyatt dead, Wyatt would've been dead a very long time ago" Prue exclaimed, before she basically stomped up the stairs.

* * *

"Chris" she hallowered for what seemed like the millionth time to no avail.

"Chris, if you can hear me. I am not calling you so I can attack you as well, or tell you that I never wanna see you again. I just want to talk" she almost pleaded.

A few seconds went by, and still nothing. She sighed in frustration, and was about to head out of the room, when she caught the familiar red glow that announced his arrival.

Her heart sank at the sight of him; the life and determination were almost vanished from his eyes, and replaced with a haunted look. His clothes were ripped and dirty, and it didn't seem like he had had a decent meal in a very long time.

"What do you want?" he asked flatly, and her stomach twisted at his tone.

"Like I said, I want to talk" she answered gently.

"About what?" he almost spat.

"About Wyatt, I want to know what happened" she said softly, and saw a flicker of emotion flash in his eyes.

"You believe me?" he asked, almost hopefully.

"Yes, now why don't you tell me what is _really_ going on?" she asked.

He started his tale, and even though her eyes were widening at what he had to say, her heart was twisting for an entirely different reason. She hadn't missed the hopeful tone in his question, and the gleam of hope and brief flicker of happiness that she believed him. Had her sisters hurt him this badly?

The shocked expression that appeared when she said that she will help him, had her stomach turning into knots. How bad had her sisters been treating him? He had already told her that they complained a lot about the demon hunts, but she knew it was much more than that.

* * *

Phoebe was climbing out of her car, when Pagie pulled up behind her.

"Can someone please explain to me why is it that even with all my background in social work, all of the jobs that I get have absolutely no remote relation to it whatsoever? They seem to be more of a test of my patience than anything else" Paige ranted.

"Hello to you too, sweetie. I had a wonderful day, thank you for asking" Phoebe said sarcastically, and Paige rolled her eyes in response.

"I hate you when you're in a happy mood" she mumbled.

"That bad of a day?" she asked sympathetically, as they both made their way up the stairs to the front door.

"Yep! I am sure that living in the underworld isn't as bad" she groaned, and Phoebe chuckled.

They opened the door and were met with the sight of Chris standing in the middle of the foyer. They both froze in their tracks, and looked surprisingly at him.

"Chris?" Paige was the one to find her voice first. He turned around at the sound of her voice, and crossed his arms over his chest, though the gesture was more defensive than defying.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked a bit more sternly.

Chris opened his mouth to answer, when Prue's voice stopped him, "I called him" she stated, as she came down the stairs.

"Why?" Phoebe asked incredulously.

"Because unlike the three of you, I need more than just a declaration that I don't like to decide that someone is bad news and shouldn't be trusted. You know, like him morphing into a demon?" Prue stated darkly, and Phoebe almost gulped. She was taken aback by her sister's hostility, and Paige's mouth dropped open at the clear swing at Phoebe's hypocritical attitude towards Chris, in comparison to Cole.

Phoebe's shock allowed enough time for Piper to come out of the kitchen, and freeze in her tracks as well at the sight of Chris. She opened her mouth to shoot a snide remark at him, when she caught the narrowed glare Prue was giving her and bit it back.

"Where's Leo?" Prue asked.

"Sun room with the kids" Piper answered, her eyes still watching Chris slowly.

Prue's only response was to head in said direction, and Chris followed closely behind.

The younger three sister all exchanged looks, and Phoebe decided to let the blow about her and Cole slide for now. They all followed Prue and Chris to where Leo was.

"Chris" Andie squealed happily, as she threw herself at the young man, who easily caught her and picked her up.

"Hey squirt" he greeted cheerfully.

"Baby, can you teleport with Wyatt to the nursery and play there for a while? Mommy needs to talk to you aunts and Leo for a little bit" Prue ordered gently, and the little girl obediently nodded, before she squirmed out of Chris's hands and went to Wyatt's side. Two seconds later, the sun room only had the adults in it, and at least four out of those adults were about to get their asses kicked by a very pissed off Prue.

"So, since you three decided that he was the villain of this story just because he said something that none of you liked, I decided to at least hear him out before I give him the boot"Prue started.

"Something we don't like?" Piper repeated incredulously, "he said that my son was evil" she almost yelled.

"NO, I said he turns evil. I never said he was like this already, or that he was born like this. If I believed that even for a minute, then everything I made you guys do would have been pointless" Chris defended.

"Same thing" Phoebe shot back.

"No, it's not. We all turned evil at some point, some of us even ruled the Underworld" Prue hissed.

"I made a mistake" Phoebe defended.

"Exactly, you made a mistake. Which is exactly what could've happened with Wyatt in Chris's future. You don't just decide that someone is evil and manipulative because they said something that you didn't like, or couldn't accept. Cole was an actual demon and you both were still coming up with excuses for him. Moreover, you said that Andie used to scream whenever Cole would enter the room when he was too far gone, does she seem wary around Chris?" she lectured and when they all looked to the floor, she continued, "and Wyatt, he raises his shield when he senses danger, did he ever do that around Chris?" and once again she was only met with silence.

"I understand the shock of his revelation, but you four should have at least given him the chance to explain himself before you crucify him, the same chance you gave an upper level demon for years. I know that some of the things that has happened to us made us a bit paranoid, but don't you think that if he was that much of a threat that he would've attacked us already? Attacked the kids? Why did you cancel out all logic and reason?" she almost yelled.

"Why are you defending him so much?" Piper yelled.

"Because it is about time somebody around here treated him decently. You all complain about the demon hunts that he sent you on , even though he said that it was for Wyatt's sake. So I guess the real question is, what is the matter with you all? Why are you all treating him like _he_ is the source of all evil?"

Chris was taken aback by Prue's outburst, but he was appreciative nonetheless. Someone was finally on his side in the manor, and it was Prue no less; it was bound to make things a bit easier for him.

"How did he turn evil?" Paige finally asked, and Piper, Phoebe and Leo all glared at her.

"You believe him too?" Piper almost screamed.

"I haven't decided, but I want to learn all the facts before I make my call" she explained.

"I don't know, something happens to him around this time, it kept eating away at everything good inside of him till there was nothing left. He united the underworld under his ruling, and destroyed all the good magical beings that dared oppose him. He killed most of the Elders, as well as the Cleaners. And those who managed to escape, are forced to live in hiding and fear, constantly warding off attacks from his demons." he recounted.

"I would never let that happen" Piper objected defiantly.

"You're not there to stop him" Chris yelled, and they all gasped.

"We believe that it was your death that was the final straw" he mumbled.

"No, I refuse to believe this. My baby wont grow up to be a mass murderer, or the source of all evil" Piper yelled.

"But if there is the slightest chance that he will, we have to make sure that he doesn't" Paige reasoned.

"Finally, one of you got her head screwed on straight" Prue exclaimed.

"Why are you defending him so much? Why are you taking his word to be the truth?" Phoebe wondered.

"Because he's my son"

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait, but this story is proving to be very difficult to write. I nearly took it down again, but decided to at least try to wrap up the things that have transpired so far. **

**Thank you all to those read, followed and reveiwed. Greatly appreciated.**

**To those who kept wondering who Chris was, I hope you like this.**

**To those who guessed that he was Prue's all along, very good and smart of you.**

**Let me know what you all think please, reviews make me very happy.**


	11. Chapter 10

"Because he's my son" Prue yelled and the room fell silent.

Phoebe's keys hit the floor with a loud click; Paige's eyes bugged out of her skull; Piper looked like she wasn't breathing anymore and Leo was staring at Prue like she had just sprung another head. But Prue didn't care about any of them, she wasn't paying any attention to either of them, she only had eyes for Chris.

She couldn't really decipher the look on his face; was it shock? Relief? Only one thing she knew for certain, he was trying to build an emotional armor, but was failing. She saw the tears spring to his eyes at her words, she saw how he looked to the ground and refused to meet her eyes once more. She saw how he was shaking, she saw the way his whole body was stiff, how tight his fists were clenched that his knuckles had turned white, his eyes were screwed shut and his entire posture had gone rigid and defensive.

"Chris" she called softly, but he refused to look up.

"He's y...yo...your what now?" Phoebe stuttered.

"He's my son" she repeated.

"You're pregnant?" Paige asked, still in shock.

"Not yet" she replied, still not taking her eyes off of him.

"Then..."Leo started.

"Same way I know that whatever future he came from, I don't exist anymore, and I haven't for quite some time too" she declared, taking a step towards Chris, who instinctively took a step back. Prue halted, and didn't bother to hide the pain from her features.

"Chris" she tried calling him again gently, and this time she was rewarded with his head lifting. Her heart shattered when she saw the pain in his eyes. His face was a mess of emotions, and she knew that he was trying to decide if the fact that she knows about him is a good thing or a bad one. She saw the conflict, how he was torn between the pain that he feels, and the longing. She also realized for the first time, how young he was. At that moment, he wasn't the boy from the future who always seemed in control and had a snidy remark about everything, a trait he inherited courtesy of his Aunt Paige of course, he was a terrified little boy, who felt more lost and alone in the world that he had ever did. And since he came from basically hell, that was a lot to say.

Before she could get another word in, he teleported out and she sighed in frustration. A still speechless Piper was staring at the spot where her future nephew stood mere seconds ago, trying to process all that she had heard in the past few minutes. Something will mess up her baby's moral compass and eat at him for years, till he becomes a psychomaniac; she will die and leave him all alone and apparently start the domino's fall; the boy they had been mistreating was her their nephew, same one she just kicked out less than a week ago. She knew what Prue was talking about, she was a mother herself, and even if Chris isn't even born yet, her heart would recognize him as being a part of her. It was only a matter of time before her brain would follow suit. She saw it all in Chris's eyes the second Prue dropped the bomb. Everyone else was looking at Prue, but Piper's head had snapped in his direction the second Prue's words left her mouth and she saw the shock on his face. He obviously wasn't counting on his mother blowing his identity; hell he didn't even know that his mother would be returning around this time.

It made sense now why he didn't know about Prue's kidnap, and why he didn't tell them so they can get her out. He was right, they would never tell the kids, and they would definitely keep it out of the history books. And Prue sure as hell, wouldn't tell her kids about how she was held captive and tortured for two years. Maybe when they grow up, but according what Prue said, she probably never got the chance to tell them, and clearly this time she really was dead.

"How could we have been so blind?" she finally blurted out, and Prue chuckled.

"I'v been asking myself that same question for about a week now"

"You've known for a week?" Paige asked incredulously.

"I suspected it, but wasn't a 100% sure of it. But the closer I looked at him, the more obvious it became. His looks, his charm, his sarcasm, his temper, his strength, determination; everything about him screams Halliwell. But since you all decided that he was the enemy the second he fell through the portal, you treated him as such and therefore never gave him a second look and never stopped to think and ask questions that would most certainly would have led to the same conclusion that I have reached"

"What questions?" Phoebe wondered.

"Why was he the one sent back to stop something bad from happening to Wyatt? Why not one of us? Why was he always overreacting whenever one of us got injured?" she listed, "the look on his face when I got injured when I first got back" she recalled, slightly shaking her head in pain at the memory, "that's how I knew that I died in his future, he wasn't seeing me injured on the floor. He was seeing the me who died in his future, that's why he seemed like he wasn't even paying attention, he was trapped by his own memories"

"But because of the questionable things that he did..."Piper trailed.

"We decided that he was the bad guy, and treated him as such" Leo finished, "but how come I didn't sense him all this time? God knows I tried"

"He probably took something to block it to protect his identity, he wasn't counting on Prue blowing it, he probably wasn't counting on her presence at all" Phoebe guessed.

"Yeah, he said that we never really pinpointed when I returned, and never told them how. My return was a surprise to him, as much as it was to anyone else" Prue agreed.

"That explains why he looked so hurt when I accused him of not telling us about you, that's why he looked like he was in so much pain when you were telling us what happened" Piper declared.

"Just think of how hard it was on us to see Mom that first time, and how hard it was to face the water demon" Prue reminded gently, and a still dumb struck Piper nodded.

"We were so horrible to him" Phoebe said dejectedly.

"Yes I know, and I would love to kick your asses for it, but I think you are all feeling enough guilt as it is" Prue hissed, and they all nodded.

"We're so sorry Prue" Paige apologized.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to" Prue stated, and they all nodded.

"Any ideas on finding him?" Paige asked.

"Scrying. Now that we know he's a Halliwell, we can scry or eve summon him" Piper replied, before they all headed upstairs.

* * *

**Here you go guys, another chapter. I know that it is short, but like I said before, this story is proving rather difficult to write and so I will post the chapters as they come to me.**

**Thank you all for your patience, and reviews. They are greatly appreciated.**

**Thank you to all who followed, read and reviewed. **

**Hope you guys like this, and let me know what you all think. Reviews make me a very very happy woman.**


	12. Chapter 11

Phoebe was bent over the table with a notepad in front of her and a pen in her hand, the other one tangled in her hair. She groaned in frustration, tore the paper apart and scrunched it before throwing it in the large pile on the table.

Prue was pacing the length of the attic, racking her brains to find a way to find her missing son when an explosion halted her. She turned towards Piper who was standing behind the potion pot, "Piper, we're trying to summon him, not blow him up" Prue stated and Piper chuckled.

"We tried basically everything we could think, and nothing worked. Not even a crystal dipped in your blood or all of ours, maybe if we aim to blow him up it might just summon him" Paige quipped, and Prue smiled.

"He's blocking every single spell we cast, even the power of three ones" Phoebe grumbled.

"This time we'll try a combination of all; spell, blood and potion" Paige said defiantly.

"Maybe we should try using Andie's blood" Phoebe suggested.

"I don't even know where to begin to explain this to her" Prue grumbled.

"Good point"

Suddenly Prue doubled over in pain, Phoebe and Paige immediately dropped whatever was in their hands and rushed to her aide, "What's wrong?" Piper inquired as she too left the potion and rushed to Prue's aide.

"Chris" Prue was able to groan past her clenched teeth. The pain was unbearable and she knew that her son needed her, she just had no idea where he was.

All three looked at her in confusion, before Paige caught on, "he's hurt?" Paige inquired, and at Prue's muffled scream, she got her answer.

"Cast the to call a lost witch spell" she hissed from the pain.

They all started reciting the spell without another word, with Prue barely able to keep up. None of them noticed Andie as she approached the attic door, and stood there quietly watching the scene unfold.

As soon as the last word of the spell left the sisters' mouths, Chris materialized before them, except he wasn't alone. As soon as the figures became corporeal, the sisters realized that it wasn't just Chris they summoned, he had company. And unwanted company as it seemed. She was a woman in her twenties, dressed in black leather, and she had her hand inside Chris's chest.

Anger bubbled up within Prue, and before the demon could react, she found herself airborne and straight into the wall. Chris fell to her knees next to her now moaning and sweating son, while Piper tried to either blast or freeze the demon, she still hadn't decided which, but nothing was working. The demon got to her feet and in a blink of an eye, she had an athame pressed against Piper's neck.

"Let me take him, and I'll let her live" she demanded.

Before either of the sisters were able to say anything, the athame disappeared from her hand, "What the..." no one had ever been able to out do her, except for one, "Andie" she sneered, as she turned towards the door.

Prue looked up from her son's unconscious form at the mention of her daughter's name, and all three sisters whipped their heads towards the door. Four hearts sunk at the sight of the three year old standing defiantly at the door, glaring daggers at the demon.

Before either of the adults could react, the demon sent a fireball hurling towards Andie. Prue immediately waved her hand and the fireball changed trajectory, at the same time, Andie waved hers and the demon exploded.

"Chris" Andie cried, as she ran into the attic.

"Mommy" she whimpered, when Chris didn't reply.

Prue used her free arm to pull Andie into her arms, "it's okay baby" she soothed.

"DAD" she screamed, and before the last D left her mouth, Leo materialized before them. He had gone up to the elders to explain the situation with Chris and ask for their help in finding him. He fell to his knees as soon as his eyes landed on the sight. He immediately started hovering his hand over the fist-sized wound the demon had left, and to their relief it started fading away.

Once the light faded, Leo removed his hand and waited anxiously for any sign of movement from Chris.

"Chris" Prue called gently. A few seconds passed by, but to Prue they were hours. Finally Chris started to groan, and they all released the breaths they had been holding.

His eyes fluttered open, and Prue released a sound that was half laugh, half sob. He looked around and saw his entire family, surrounding him and they all looked worried as hell. He didn't know if he should be happy, or angry. He pulled himself up to his feet, with Leo's help and Paige helped Prue off the floor. He took a few steps away from the small group, and rubbed his face a few times.

"Thanks Leo" he said sincerely.

"No problem, but what the hell was that? It was eating you up, draining you from all of you energy" he asked.

"That explains why the summoning spell worked" Phoebe chimed in.

"He didn't have the energy to block us anymore" Paige added.

"Who was she?" Prue demanded.

"A Phoenix" he replied.

"The assassins?" Piper asked, and he nodded.

"Her name is Bianca"

"How do you know her?" Leo asked.

"She's from the future, she's Wyatt's right hand"

"How did she get here? And Why?" Paige pipped up.

"I don't know how for sure, but my guess would be the Wyatt found a way to send her through. As for why, she is supposed to take me back" he replied.

Before any of them could say another word, a triquetra opened on the wall, and Chris's eyes widened in horror, "NO" he screamed, before jumping in.

Prue, who had walked a bit towards him, threw herself after him; and Piper, fearing the loss of her sister once more, at the hands of her son no less, threw herself after the two of them, and before anybody else was able to react, the portal closed.

* * *

**Here you go guys, the next chapter. Let me know what you think of it.**


End file.
